Battle Ground Papaya Island
A place on Earth, located east of the Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament. This island is named after the tropical fruit, the papaya. You may battle here. * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Test Fight Kevryn * Health: 273,847.8/535,000 * Strength: 268 455.6 * Speed: 206 309 * Stamina: 1,070/1,500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, 2 Basic Swords, Armored Uniform, Darksign * Effects: +105% Physical Damage, +30% Energy/Ki Damage, +30% Arcane Damage, +70% Damage Resistance, +70% Strength, +50% Speed, Stamina Cost is Halved. 5% bleed 1 turns remaining (26,750) * Blast 1: Ki Repel for 2 Turns. Has a 25% chance to repel individual Energy/Ki Attacks back at the opponent inflicting 5% more damage. * Blast 1: Battle Sense Strength by 25% when attacking and increases Speed by 25% when dodging. Lasts until the end of the opponent's turn and has a two turn cool down. * Blast 2: Earth Shaker a 5% chance to Stun the opponent. * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer Physical Damage increases by 25% if used lastly using only Physical Attacks. * Signature: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball attack uses both Energy/Ki and Physical Damage Boosts. When this attack hits, it has a 5% chance to to either cause a 10% Paralysis or Bleed onto the opponent. After this attack is used, Kevryn cannot gain Blast Gauges for his next three turns. * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Destroyer Shin Articost * Health: 293,316.24/500,000 * Strength:122 85.4 * Speed: 122 146.4 * Stamina: 465/1,400 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, 2 Basic Sword, 2 Ninja Katana, Armored Uniform, Yellow Haramaki * Effects: +30% Physical Damage, +30% Energy/Ki Damage, +30% Arcane Damage, +20% Damage Resistance (Temporarily inactive for two turns), +20% Speed * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn active it has a 25% chance to inflict a 5% Burn on the opponent if either player used a physical attack during their turn. * Blast 1: Fighting Sun active Shin gains +25% Strength and Speed but cannot use Blast Attacks. This Skill lasts for two turns. * Blast 2: Illusionary Slash attack has a 25% chance to inflict a 5% Bleed onto the opponent that lasts three turns. * Blast 2: Sword Rain attack inflicts X more Damage where X is equal to the number of opponents Shin is fighting time 10,000. This attack hits all opponents. This attack requires three Blast Gauges to use. * Signature: Ryuken * Ultimate: Twelve-Sword Style: Blazing Void attack has a 25% chance to inflict a 20% Bleed onto the opponent for 1 turn. Sword Damage Multiplier is multiplied by 12 during this attack and increases the damage of this attack (Strength x Sword Damage x Ultimate Attack). Shin must be in "Knight of the Wind" Transformation and have Five Blast Gauges to use this technique. * Signature Transformation: Knight of the Wind Fight to 1HP! *Kevryn lands at the island and faces Shin. He launches forward and plants a fist into his gut before throwing two swift kicks to the upper torso followed by three more punches towards the sternum. He ends his combination with two right jabs and a left hook to Shin's chest and head respectively. (9 Punches/Kicks, 7 Hit, 21,886.2) *Shin is knocked back by the hook to his face but retaliates by drawing his Shirasaya and swiping at Kevryn's armor. He preforms four slashes towards the torso before swiping at his arms and legs with four more slashes and leaping back to gain some distance between him and the Saiyan. (8 Basic Sword attacks, 5 hit, 12,078 damage) *Kevryn is cut by the blades on his left arm while he dodged several of the slashes. He stretched his arms behind him as he covered his forearms and fists in concentrated Ki creating his Ki Gauntlets before rushing forward once again and dropping a hammer of a right hook onto Shin's head and rushed him with a heavy barrage of attacks from kicks to punches until he threw a heavy boot towards Shin's midsection (10 Basic Sword attacks, 5 hit, 28,139.4 damage). *Shin is surprised by the sudden attack and barrage but manages to avoid half of the attacks before catching the kick to his midsection. He takes Kevryn's leg and begins spinning with him until Shin tosses him into the air with a blade wave in a circular fashion sending him upwards "Tornado!" Shin then leaps into the air and quickly slashes with both of his sowrd at and angle downwards before flipping and strike with both straight down towards the ground. "Flash!" "Reply!" (9 Basic Sword attacks, 8 hit, 19,324.8 damage) *Kevryn blocks the last strike made by the swordsman getting nicked by the other blade on his left arm once again. He uses this momentum to drop his knee and entire forearm into Shin's sternum and stomach respectively sending the swordsman hurtling towards the ground. He rapidly follow and races to the ground stopping Shin just before he lands with a knee to his gut once again and then uses a double-ax handle against his spine to flatten him against the ground with a strong force. (10 Basic Sword attacks, 7 hit, 39,395.16 damage.) *Shin is flattened into the ground by the force making him cough up some spittle be fore leaping out of the ground and into the air swinging his legs causing air slashes to head towards Kevryn. Shin lands back onto the ground after sending four of them his way and slashes towards Kevryn from the ground directly in front of him aiming for the chest. (10 Basic Sword attacks, 4 hit, 9,662.4 damage) *Kevryn avoids the air slashes and several of the attacks on the ground assault before retaliating with a strong hook from his right and moving along with it to kick Shin to one side. He chases after him and pummels him into a small rock formation before launching the swordsman into the air with an uppercut. He leaps back and keeps his eyes trained on Shin. "Is that all you've got kid?"(9 Basic Punch/Kick attacks, 5 hit, 15,633 damage.) *Shin is sent into the air from the uppercut where he flips and stabilizes himself by hopping and keeping himself airborne that way until he lets himself fall and jumps from where he is to straight in front of Kevryn with his swords at the ready. He slashes multiple times towards the chest and arms of the Saiyan before thrusting his sword forward towards his stomach. (10 Basic Sword attacks, All Hit, 24,156 damage.) *Kevryn narrowly dodges a thrust at his stomach with the sword grazing and cutting his side. He grabbed the sword and released a large amount of energy as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 before throwing the sword and Shin across the island and chased him creating his Ki Gauntlets once again and smashed him into the ground with a downward strike from his palm against his neck. From there he stomped down and created a bubble of energy from his left fist thrusting it down and striking Shin in his chest sending his back into the ground as cracks formed in the air around him while the island shook from the intense strike. (8 Basic Sword attacks, 7 hit, 54,704.16 damage) *Shin gets out of he way of the final attack that causes the earthquake and steadies himself as he cough up some blood. He fixes himself upright and stretches his arms before letting out a long breath. He takes out one of his basic swords and holds the sheath tightly while gripping the hilt. He rushes forward and slashes with a mighty force moving unseen with an attack aimed towards Kevryn's right shoulder passing by him transformed into the Knight of the Wind and using two Illusionary Slash attacks. "Illusionary Slash: Silent Song". Shin stands up and breaths out one more time before turning to face Kevryn. "No... this is my all." he replies. (2 Illusionary Slash attacks, both hit 5% bleed inflicted 19,520 ) *Kevryn takes the hit across his shoulder and is knocked back from the slash as his shoulder pad broke off and blood flew from his right shoulder. He flipped and caught himself with one hand and landed back onto his feet before rushing the swordsman and swinging his Ki Gauntlets swiftly along with his kicks aiming to strike down the swordsman before he could preform anymore of his tricks. "You're fast I'll give you that but I'm stronger!" he shouts slamming his fists down toward Shin's head. (10 Basic Sword attacks 3 hit 2 countered 23473 damage to shin 9058 to kevryn) *Shin countered the final two attacks and spun his legs out slashing at Kevryn with his legs causing air slashes and then flips slashing downwards with his Shirasaya before using him going on an all out offensive with his swords slashing from the sides and kicking upwards with his legs causing more slashes. (8 Quad Sword attacks 5 hit 29,280 damage) *Kevryn kept his arms close to his chest and tried matching Shin's attacks by blocking his legs with his own and ducked when the swords came too close to his face. He shoved Shin away from him and launched a Haymaker into his side before spinning and kicking him further away. He rushed Shin and began throwing punches left and right before finishing with a strong uppercut. He leaped back and held his shoulder which was still bleeding. "You're tough... but you seemed to have triggered yourself a little too early kid." he stated. (10 Basic Sword attacks 3 hit 5 countered 23,473 to shin 13,587 to kevryn) *Shin ignores his opponent's warning as he took his sword once again in his hand and slashed at him five more times before gripping the hilt and sheath once again and slashed at the man with two more Illusionary Slashes. He felt the form beginning to take its toll on his body as he coughed up some blood from the fight and landed with his back turned to Kevryn as he gripped his chest. He turned around and held one of his swords in his hands watching Kevryn's next move. (5 Quad Sword attacks 4 hit, 2 Illusionary Slash attacks, 1 hit 33,184 ) *Kevryn stood there as the ground began to shake. "I told you to run away, kid. Don't mess with me if you want to keep living, otherwise I'll kill you." Kevryn's aura changed from green to black as his eyes changed color to a sheen of red while two small black horns grew out of his forehead and equal ways from each other. Bat-like wings formed by see-through Ki were created on his back as his power rapidly increased. He looked at Shin with a blank look before smiling and launching forward smashing Shin with a plethora of physical attacks form his punches and jabs to his solid side kicks and roundhouse kicks. He finished his onslaught with a Haymaker towards Shin's face. (9 Basic Sword attacks 4 countered 8052 damage to kevryn) *Shin spins and dodges the attacks while cutting Kevryn before he landed behind him. He quickly turned and slashed at Kevryn the best he could before finding his attacks fruitless. He allowed his full power to be released for this last ditch effort. He grew proportionally in size to that of his original dragon form but now more muscular and formed much more like a humanoid with his swords simply increasing in size instead of changing. He seemingly grew four more arms, four more legs, and two more heads as he channeled his attack. "You did well."Shin stated. "Junitoryuu..." Shin rushed forward and slashed with his swords ablaze and lit the entire area on fire along with cutting the ground and everything in his path into ribbons. "Blazing Void!" he shouted before his body slowly reverted back to normal, the extra limbs simply an illusion of how fast he was moving. He fell to one knee and stuck his sword into the ground as he breathed heavily trying to cope with the stress his body was just put through. (7 Quad Sword Attacks, Twelve-Sword Style: Blazing Void, )